Thank God for Twigs
by watashi wa kyo2
Summary: It was a peaceful and quiet day for Tony, Thor, and Clint until they came. Chasing them through a forest with night closing in who will survive? Without his suit will Tony be helpless? Will three guns take out their pursuers? What in Merlin's beard do twigs have to do with anything? one-shot Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**A/N: This is my first story so please be kind and give some feed back! I have other storied I have written but not uploaded so if you like this one I will try and upload the others. Enjoy!**

* * *

He was running through the vast forest making sure to weave through the trees and shrubbery to make it harder for the enemies bullets to reach their target.

It was only him left on the team. Thor had been taken down first; his confusion on how to handle the situation had been his doom, leaving Tony and Clint to fend for themselves.

Clint was fine with the gun he had been given. Even though it wasn't a bow, his accuracy wasn't affected.

'_Lucky him'_, Tony had thought then but later on he changed his mind about Clint's "luck".

Tony, on the other hand, had not been allowed to wear his suit on this particular outing and thus was given a gun, though the gun felt foreign in his hands.

He had yet to get used to it whereas Clint had already had to reload while only taking out one enemy.

The people who were chasing them were good, that much was true, especially when they took out Clint. Oh, he went down guns blazing and all but it did nothing, not even dent the enemy forces.

Now only Tony remained. The sun was slowly setting as the shadows of the trees were getting longer. Soon, there would be no light at all with the moon, the stars, and his arc reactor as the only exceptions.

Still dodging trees he ran on, searching for refuge. After running for quite some time a tall oak tree stood before him that was actually climbable. Tony sagged with relief, the idea of resting high above where no one could get him was impossible to resist.

After jumping and grabbing the closest branch Tony hoisted himself up and continued to climb until he was a quarter of the way up. From this height he could see anyone approaching the tree.

'_Try seeing me up here you creeps!'_ he mentally shouted as he got comfortable on the branch.

The sun finally set and the moon s light made the forest look more sinister. After zipping his black jacket up to cover the reactor he wrapped his arms tightly around himself to keep warm from the night chill.

"Where's Fury with some back up?" Tony muttered to himself but quieted when he heard someone running towards his tree.

Glancing around Tony spotted the man and after the man's face got a bit more moonlight on it Tony recognized him as one of his pursuers and enemies.

That was the guy who shot Thor. A sense of anger boiled beneath the surface and Tony aimed at the oblivious man.

'_This one is for Thor!'_

"Pop!"

The headshot would have made Tony sit in awe of himself if a bullet hadn't whizzed by his face, imbedding itself into the tree. It had barely missed him.

In his fright, Tony lost his balance on the branch he sat on, falling to the ground. Even with the breath knocked out of him, self-preservation took hold and he scrambled to his feet.

Not even looking around, Tony began to run through the forest again, away from the tree and the enemy.

'_Why do I always end up without my armor in times of need?' _his mind questioned.

As he kept running the small injuries from the fall started to make themselves known. Though Tony had landed on his back, he could tell that the branches he'd hit before landing bruised his ribs.

Somewhat winded, Tony stopped to lean up against another tree, eyes and ears searching for any sign of the enemy. Taking in deep loud breaths Tony tried to quiet them by holding his breath.

'Thump-thump, thump-thump…' his own heartbeat drumming loudly in his ear had to be drowning out any sound of the enemy, or so Tony thought.

The sound of a twig snapping registered in his ear and forces Tony into action. Whipping around the tree he fired three shots in the direction he thought he heard the snap.

Staring wide-eyed at him, not so far away, was his pursuer with three red dots splattered on their chest.

"I…I…" Tony for once in his life was stunned to the point of being speechless.

The adrenaline dying down and his bruised ribs protesting, Tony collapsed to the ground exhausted.

He leaned up against the tree and began to shake from the laughter that was threatening to break free. Not able to hold it in Tony let loose a full blown hysterical laugh that continued.

In between laughs he shouted, "I won! Booyah!" throwing his arm in the air triumphantly but quickly returned them to his side as the jarred his bruised ribs.

His pursuer walked over to him, the red dots still wet and glistening in the moon light.

"That was a lucky shot. I stepped on that twig on purpose anyway, to see if you could actually hit something."

"Now, now, Natasha, he shot you, that means our team wins!" Clint said coming out of nowhere with Bruce, Steve, and Thor in tow.

Tony, still on the ground, finally stopped laughing and turned to Clint with a mischievous smile on his face.

"So Clint, how does a highly trained assassin, like yourself, get taken out by one who can't even shoot a genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist, like myself?" Tony asked.

"If we weren't on the same team I would shoot you right now." Clint muttered but his lips were twitching as he tried to hold back a smile.

"How about we go and get something to eat?" Steve suggested.

"Yeah! I'm starving!" Tony shouted

"Shall we return to the land of shawarma?" Thor thundered, his face alit with happiness.

After everyone agreed on the food they started walking toward their (Tony's) sports cars and off the paintball resort Tony had bought for the team. And as they started to drive off Bruce asked, "So how did you beat Natasha?"

"Oh Bruce, you're not the only one with secrets" Tony said with a large smile plastered on his face.

_**Finis**_

* * *

**Review Please!**


End file.
